


Just Breathe

by DaydreamDestiel



Series: Prompted Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asthma, Bullying, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from anon: could you do a destiel high school au? Cas has asthma and maybe has an attack at school and gets teased about it so Dean sticks up for him and protects him from mean bullies. Lots of fluff and cuteness! thank u ((:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

Castiel stood at his locker, looking over at Dean Winchester. Dean was leaned up against his own locker, just down the hall from where Castiel stood, and he was laughing with some of the other boys in their class. Dean was tall, broad shouldered, with bright green eyes the color of fresh summer grass in mid-day sun. They sparkled as he laughed, and Castiel couldn’t help but stare at them.

Dean was dressed in the same uniform he was; grey pants, white button up, navy sweater vest, and maroon tie neatly tucked in. It looks so much better on him though, Castiel thought.

Castiel had harbored a crush on Dean for what seemed like years now. Since middle school at the very least, and here they were, seniors in high school. Castiel had never even once considered confessing his feelings to Dean. Dean was popular, and good looking, where Castiel was, just not, he lamented on a sigh.

Besides, they’d barely spoken two words together outside of the project they’d been partners on last semester. Not to mention they were in a catholic school. Those kinds of relationships weren’t exactly looked at too kindly here. Not that he even remotely thought Dean swung that way. Girls flocked to Dean like honey, and he seemed to eat up the attention.

“Hey loser!” A loud, rough voice shouted to his left.

Castiel closed his eyes briefly as he immediately recognized the voice he hated with a passion. Robbie Pearson was tall, and big, and _mean_. He’d taken an interest in making Castiel’s life miserable earlier this year when he’d accidentally bumped into him in the hall. Castiel had cursed his own clumsiness more than once since then. He felt his chest tightening, and he tried to calm himself down, he really, really didn’t need to have an asthma attack right now.

Castiel opened his eyes, and noticed Robbie had closed the distance between them, and was now standing fairly close to him. Castiel pressed himself back into his locker, as if he could sink into them.

“What?” He asked, numbly, feeling the familiar panic that welled up in him whenever Robbie started to mess with him. He could hear his breathing already starting to wheeze, and the tightness in his chest was starting. He needed to get this over with so that he could use his puffer and get on with his life. He didn’t make a move for it, in the side pouch of his backpack, because he knew the moment he did, Robbie would grab it. The asshole would probably think keeping it away from him was funny.

“What.” Robbie mocked in falsetto, before spitting the rest of his taunt out. “You were staring at Winchester over there like some fucking faggot. What, are you in love with him?”

Cas couldn’t help the rush of blood that burned his cheeks, and he felt like his throat was closing off. It was starting to be really hard to get a good breath in, and he coughed, struggling not to give in to the urge to grab his puffer.

“No.” He managed to wheeze out, it didn’t sound very convincing, even to himself.

“Hey! Winchester!” Robbie yelled. “Castiel over here, has a big gay crush on you. Just thought you’d wanna know.”

Robbie let out a burst of cruel laughter, and he walked away, damage done. Castiel’s panicked eyes flew wide, and locked with Dean’s for a moment. Dean looked at him confused for a second, and then he looked from Castiel to Robbie’s retreating form, expression darkening. Castiel doubled over as a wave of coughs hit him. He wished the ground would just swallow him up, so he could avoid the impending humiliation.

“Uh, Cas, are you okay?” Dean asked, concerned as he approached.

Castiel shook his head and finally grabbed his puffer out of his bag. He closed his lips over the end, and inhaled deeply as he pressed on the top to release the bronchodilator. He did two pumps, and then dropped the puffer back into his bag.

He tried to relax, and calm his breathing while he waited for the medication to kick in, but he felt hot tears burning at the corners of his eyes as another series of coughs wracked his body. When he was able to wheeze in a breath at last, he let himself drop to a sitting position against the locker, and closed his eyes again. He could deal with his embarrassment later, when he could breathe again.

He sat like that for a few minutes, just sucking in breaths, and coughing, until finally he felt his airways opening up again, and slowly he was able to breathe normally. He felt exhausted, and weak, and not at all in the mood to handle what had just happened. He kept his eyes closed tight, as he became aware of his surroundings again, still focusing on getting air into his lungs.

The first thing he noticed, was hands cupping his cheeks, and thumbs rubbing soothingly against his jaw. The second thing he noticed was that those hands must belong to Dean, because he could hear him whispering that everything was going to be alright to him, telling him to just breathe. The third thing he noticed was the comforting scent of Dean; Irish Spring body wash, and a hint of spice.

Castiel opened his eyes, they felt blurry, but quickly focused on Dean’s green ones. He was kneeling in front of Castiel, between his legs, which had ended up spread when he’d collapsed, and his hands were gently touching his cheeks. Castiel’s heart pounded, Dean was cradling his face in his gentle, calloused hands, and staring at him with concern. Dean, who didn’t look the least bit bothered, or disgusted by what Robbie had said, was trying to help him through his attack.

Castiel’s mouth parted, and he tried to think of something to say. Maybe thank you, or I’m sorry, or why? But nothing came out. Dean just smiled at him, and dropped his hands from his face, resting one on his shoulder with a little squeeze.

“You alright, man?” He asked, still shaken.

“Yeah.” Castiel replied, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Dean asked, confusion flashing across his face again. “Not your fault that guy’s a douche, or that you had an attack.”

“I suppose not.” Castiel answered slowly. “But I’m sorry he yelled that.”

Dean looked around, traffic in the hallway had completely died down, everyone had gone on to their next class, and no one had paid much attention to Castiel’s attack, which meant no teachers. It did kind of irk Dean that no one had thought to get one, but whatever, he let it go.

“Why?” Dean asked, curious. “Was it true?”

Cas frowned, blushing again, and looked away, confirming that it was, essentially true, if not the words he would have chosen to describe his feelings.

“Oh,” Dean said, smirking. “Well, that’s kinda good I guess. Because I’ve liked you forever. I just never thought you were into guys.”

Castiel was pretty sure his jaw hit the floor. Dean Winchester, _had not_ just admitted to liking him. Maybe he was hallucinating? Maybe it was some kind of after effect from his attack? Maybe he’d been oxygen deprived for long enough that he’d seriously damaged his brain! _Because there was no fucking way that Dean Winchester just said he likes me too_!

“I, I, did you, I mean?” Castiel stumble over his words, looking up at Dean incredulously.

Dean grinned down at Castiel, took another quick glance around the hall to make sure the coast was clear, and then leaned in to press his lips to Castiel’s. Castiel’s eyes widened more, if that were possible, surprised at the warm, firm, electric touch of Dean’s lips on his own. The kiss was brief, but it melted into his very core, tucked away inside him, and made itself at home.

Then Dean pulled back, his cheeks flushed, eyes bright. He laughed at Castiel’s startled expression.

“I mean, I like you.” Dean repeated, smiling widely at him.

“But you can’t.” Castiel said, shaking his head disbelieving Dean’s words. “You’re popular, and gorgeous, and I’m just, _me_.”

“ _Just_ you is pretty gorgeous too, in case you haven’t noticed. Your eyes are the bluest I’ve ever seen, and you’re smart, funny and a lot cooler than anyone else knows. I kinda like that it’s sort of my secret; how awesome you are.” Dean mumbled, crooked grin on his face.

Cas felt his cheeks heat further at the compliments. This was better than any of the little fantasies he’d let himself play out in his head.

“Come on, Cas.” Dean coached with a smile. “We should get to class before we get in too much trouble. We’ll talk more at lunch.”

“Okay.” Castiel agreed, letting Dean pull him up to standing. He felt a nervous excitement as Dean walked him to their next class with his hand on his lower back. Maybe this wouldn’t be such an awful year after all, he thought to himself.


End file.
